Percabeth One Shots
by DazedDoxie
Summary: All one shots, all the time, all Percabeth! Some happy, some sad, some random, some dramatic, it's all over the place! Another installment of my "Cliche's Quest"! I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON sadly :( RIGHTS TO RICK RIORDAN! Rated T for references
1. Flirting

**A/N I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES but I wish I did... All rights to Rick Riordan!  
Yet another "Cliche's Quest" thing. I figured that a series of one shots wouldn't take too much time, and I've already got most of the alternate MoA stuff already written, so they wouldn't be too much trouble. Still working diligently on "Goode Luck". Next on the agenda...  
Percy reads his stories, Percy becomes a God, Percy becomes Guardian of the Hunt, Zombie Apocalypse. Wish me luck!  
~Daze**

* * *

**This first shot was originally supposed to be a "One of them dies in the war" kind of thing, but I was crying so hard just writing it I couldn't finish! Therefore, we have a happy, fun, Percabeth one shot instead! ;)**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

One of the many things I hated about having to attend an all girls boarding school was the fact that all of them were obsessed with boys! Most of the girls sent here were only attending because they'd been too preoccupied with boys in their other schools. The solution to that is not to make them quit cold turkey! It makes the problem even worse... for me! It was because of this obsession that I rarely attended the social gatherings that were held by my roommate down in the rec room.

My roommate was nice enough, I suppose. Haley was your basic blonde beauty. She had a round face, cute dimples, and bright blue eyes. She reminded me of a toddler sometimes with both her looks and her disposition. She wasn't a dumb blonde, nor was she a smart one. Haley, like the others, had an extreme case of what I called "boy fever" and most of our conversations had to do with her crush of the hour. Besides that one fatal flaw of hers, she was pretty sweet and helpful, not too messy or nosy either like some girls I knew.

"Oh come on, Annabeth." She whined one day, "Please just come with me to this one party?" She put on her pouty puppy dog face, that under normal circumstances I may have given into.

"Sorry, Haley. I can't today." It was probably best I didn't tell her that the reason I wasn't going to the party was because a certain Seaweed Brain was coming to pick me up for a date. Hopefully most of the girls would be at the party, and would never catch a glimpse of my boyfriend.

"Pretty please? I'll give you candy."

"The last time I checked I wasn't a pre-pubescent girl you were trying to sneak into your van." Haley rolled her eyes and jumped up onto my bed.

"Annabeth, you need to get out of this room. Like, now. It's vital towards your health." She said with an extremely serious face. I set aside my book for the moment to humor her.

"How so?"

"Social interaction is an important part of living. You can't spend every Saturday locked in this room reading books." Little did she know, Percy usually snuck in the window while she was downstairs socializing. My invisibility hat came in real handy when Haley decided to unexpectedly return.

"Says who?" She just rolled her eyes.

"It'll be _really_ fun! I heard some of the boys from the high school down the road are gonna drop by." Ok, coincidence maybe. Goode High was down the road.

"And why would they do that, exactly?"

"Because, you know Lily down the hall?" Haley said her name with a grimace, as though the very mention of that, for lack of a better word, slut, would give her a deadly disease.

"Yes, I'm quite familiar."

"Well, apparently her cousin, who hates her by the way, lost a bet with her and now he's bringing some friends of his along with him." I considered this. It might be pretty entertaining to watch the girls in our class drool over a couple of guys that really didn't want to be there in the first place. It was only noon, Percy wasn't supposed to come pick me up for another half hour. With a sigh, I set aside my book and stood up.

"Ok, I give. I'll hang out for a little while, but then I'm leaving." Haley bounced on my bed with excitement.

"It's about time!" She threw me a pair of denim shorts and (coincidentally enough) my Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, "Put those on and lets go!" She commanded. I did as she asked and within a few minutes we were out of the room and downstairs.

The rec room was a pretty basic setup. It had a pool table, TV, chairs and such scattered about. At the back of the room was a big counter with barstools where someone had put a cooler and snacks and girls were munching on chips and drinking Cokes. By now basically every girl in our dorm was here. Sadly, that included Lily.

I really hated that girl, Lily. She was tall with dark hair and dark eyes. Every Sunday her Mommy signed her out so that she could freshen up her fake tan. Never once was she seen without her designer jeans and shirts and such. For some reason I was her target of the day, not that I cared of course. I could have that girl writhing in pain on the carpet before anyone could say "Burn!"

"So, Annie," She sneered from her place on the couch, "You decided to come out of your room for once." I smiled at her, acid in my eyes.

"Well I just couldn't resist staying away from you for so long, Lily. Please, tell us again how your last boyfriend broke up with you." We all knew how the last boy Lily managed to rope in had been caught cheating on her.

"At least I've had a boyfriend," She retaliated. Yeah, I decided it would be best not to mention Percy, as that would lead to an all out girl talk (something I'd rather refrain from doing). So I just rolled my eyes and picked up a can of coke.

"So when are the boys getting here, Lily?" One of her cohorts asked with a cliche flip of the hair.

"Any minute now, they said they'd be here around a quarter after." And just like that, a silver car pulled up to the school with what looked like... five guys in it. Five guys amongst a total of twenty (well, nineteen excluding me) male-deprived girls? Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into?

As most of my classmates piled at the window to get a good look, I busied myself with my drink.

"Lily, your cousin is smokin'!"

"Well, yeah, but look at his blonde friend!"

"I've never been one for redheads, but that boy..."

"Check out the one with the black hair, his eyes are gorgeous!"

"Oh my gosh, you're totally right! I've never seen eyes that green!"

My head snapped up. Green eyes? Black hair? No way... I pushed through the crowd of girls to get a good look for myself. There, amidst four other boys that I recognized from Percy's swim team, was Percy himself in his usual jeans and a t-shirt. The poor guy looked really uncomfortable. Lily's cousin had probably warned him about all the crazed girls at this school, and he was worried about my wrath.

What can I say? I'm the jealous type.

Everyone rushed back to their supposedly casual looking poses as the boys from Goode entered the school. I took a seat at the large counter in the back where I wouldn't be easily noticed to watch as the madness unfurled.

The second the five of them walked in, everyone went absolutely silent in awe. Lily was the only one that moved to get up and greet her cousin, a tall boy with the same hair and eyes as her.

"Hey Jacob!" She said and hugged him. Behind her back, Jacob made a gagging motion to his friends. They all smiled, especially Percy.

"Uh, hey Lily." Jacob said, "These are some guys from the team, Greyson, Robbie, Troy, Danny, and Percy." I'd met these guys before when I went to one of Percy's swim meets. I couldn't help but smile when he said Percy. Seaweed Brain was hiding in the back of the group.

"You know, I'd better go look for A-" Percy got cut off as Lily pulled his arm into the room.

"Looks like Ms. Queen Bee has claimed the hottest one for herself." Haley muttered as she pulled up a stool next to me. My poor Percy, along with his friends, were being interrogated by groups of crazed girls. I'd say this whole thing was bordering on child abuse.

"Oh, I don't think so." I said as Percy disentangled himself from the group of giggling girls. That's when he caught sight of me, and his eyes lit up brighter than the sea.

"Oh my gosh, he's coming over here!" Haley squealed, "Does my hair look ok?" I didn't answer because at that moment, Percy came up and leaned on the side of the counter next to me.

"So, what's your name?" He asked, a teasing light in his eyes. Haley looked like she was about to have a heart attack. It was a well known fact I wasn't one for flirting.

"Annabeth," I said, "And you're Percy?" He grinned and winked.

"The one and only." By now, over half of the girls in the room were watching us, most were glaring at me. The guys on Percy's team were just smiling, "So Annabeth," He continued as he leaned just a bit closer to me, "Do you believe in love at first sight? Or do I need to walk by again?" I let out a sound somewhere between a snort, Grover's bleat, and laugh.

"Really? Is that the best you can do?" Ok, now all eyes were on the two of us. Awkward...

Percy rolled his eyes, "I'm giving you my best stuff here, beautiful." I _tsked_ at him.

"Well you're gonna have to do better than that if you want a date with me." I said and hopped down from my stool.

"Oh really?" He said.

"Yes, really."

"Well then, I guess I just have to..." Instead of finishing that sentence, he reached out, pulled me into his arms and kissed me like there was no tomorrow (which in a demigods life, that's normally the case).

I would have given anything to see what Lily's face looked like at that point. But I was a little bit distracted by his fingers in my hair and trailing up and down my spine. _Di immortales_ this boy was a good kisser.

It wasn't a particularly long kiss, but it was heated enough to make up for that.

"Annabeth!" Lily shouted, "What do you think you're doing?" She was turning purple, ha!

"Kissing my boyfriend," I answered, "Now if you'll excuse us..." I grabbed his hand and towed him out of there before Haley could start interrogating me.

"Don't start making out in my car!" Jacob yelled after us.

You know, maybe flaunting Percy around my dorm might not be so bad...


	2. Sunday Morning

**A/N So this one's just a fluffy little random Percabeth moment that I'm making up as I go along**

**By the way, if you guys have any suggestions for one shots I'm all ears! But just to let you know, I don't do lemons!**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to stare?" I muttered, eyes still closed. Percy lay on his side next to me, tracing patterns up and down my arm, watching me with his gorgeous green eyes.

"She also told me to eat my vegetables, and stop practicing sword fighting in the house, and to stop risking my life on a daily basis, and to clean my room..." Before he could continue listing things, I turned over and kissed him.

"Good morning to you too," He smirked. I rolled my eyes and hit the side of his head with a pillow.

About five years ago, when we turned twenty, Percy and I had bought an apartment together in Manhattan. It was a good twenty minutes or so away from the apartment his mother shared with her husband, Paul, so it was close enough that we could see her all the time, but far enough that it wasn't as though he was still living with her.

"Care to explain why you've been watching me for the past half an hour?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well," He grunted as he propped himself up on his elbow to look down at my face, "I woke up, and you didn't."

"And?" He absently toyed with a bit of my hair that had fallen out of my ponytail.

"You're a lot calmer when you sleep, you don't have that look that makes me think you want to hit me." I swatted his arm, and he smirked.

"Even while I'm sleeping, I know you're probably doing something that makes you deserve it." I said, "Never underestimate the power of my thoughts, my dear."

"So what you're saying, Ms. Chase, is that I am always on your mind, even while you sleep?" That silly, boy-like grin graced his face, and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Don't even try that, Jackson. You talk in your sleep, '_Annabeth, Annabeth, I love you sooo much'_" I teased. His face got a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Well would you look at that, you sleep-eavesdrop!" He accused me, "And you make me feel awkward for watching you." I just rolled my eyes and attempted to sit up, but a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back down.

"Aw come on, Annabeth. Just a little while longer? I don't feel like getting up today." It was Sunday, so the two of us were off work for the day.

"But _you_ happen to have over a hundred papers to grade, and _I_ have blueprints to finish." He rolled so that he was hovering over me, resting most of his weight on his elbows.

"Or, we could not do any of that, and spend the entire day in bed, like we did when we first moved in." Ah, memories. Although, it was a pretty awkward way to meet the neighbors when they come over to tell you to quiet down. He bent to kiss my nose.

"Tempting..." My train of thought began to derail as his lips moved down to my neck, "But I really do need to finish the floor plans for..." He silenced me by planting a kiss on my lips.

"Just this once, turn off that big brain of yours and spend the day not thinking." He said.

"That's your job, Seaweed Brain." He just rolled his eyes and kissed me again.

"One day, Wise Girl, that's all I'm asking for." I contemplated his suggestions as he trailed feather-light kisses over my shoulder, up the side of my neck, and back down.

"How about you sit right here, and start grading while I go get coffee and bagels. When I get back, I can work on my designs right next to you. We can spend the whole day in bed, just like you want." He turned his head so we were nose to nose, and raised an eyebrow.

"Not exactly what I had in mind..."

"What, you want doughnuts instead?" He just looked at me. I pushed his shoulder and flipped us so that I now lay on his chest. Luckily for me, Percy liked to sleep without a shirt on, "Well, if we finish our work now, we'll have the entire rest of the day to ourselves." I murmured into his collarbone.

"Intriguing idea..." He said.

"But the longer you stall, the less time we have for later." For a while there, he just stared up at me. Finally, he just sighed.

"Alright, I give. You win, all hail the queen, now get up so I can start grading." I smirked in triumph and pecked him one more time before standing and stretching. I threw on a pair of shoes and my jacket while Percy casually watched from his place on the bed. Just before I turned the doorknob of our room, he called my name.

"Hey Annabeth?" He asked, I turned and he still hadn't moved.

"Yeah?" He smiled at me. That troublemaker, goofy, cute, lopsided grin I'd come to adore.

"I love you." And just like that, Percy got his way.


	3. Baking

**A/N I now present: a cliche inside a cliche story! The ever-interesting Percabeth bakes... yeah, this one's pretty bad. Like reeeeeaaally bad. But I had to update, it's cruel not to.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

"I'm _bored_," I complained, and rolled onto my back to stare up at the ceiling.

"Well then do something." Annabeth didn't even look up from the book she was reading. We were lounging around in my apartment doing absolutely nothing. My ADHD was acting up, and my brain was about to explode from the pure boredom of the situation. How Annabeth could just _sit there_ and do nothing I will never understand.

"But I don't know what to do..." I whined.

"Well you're not helping yourself by lying on the floor whining about it." She had a point there. I propped myself up on my elbow and stared at my girlfriend sitting on the couch. I started to think about all those things that I loved about her. Ah love, it was a great feeling. It was right up there with going to Camp, and eating my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies.

I could really go for a cookie right now... light bulb alert!

"I'm gonna make cookies!" I announced.

"Mmmm," Annabeth mumbled, probably not listening to me. She licked the tip of her finger and turned another page. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Ok, I'm just gonna go get myself a tattoo, maybe pierce my eyebrow..."

"Whatever you say," She said, not bothering to look up. I bent down and kissed the top of her head. Annabeth patted my shoulder, feigning affection.

"Gee, love you too, sweetie." I muttered as I padded to the kitchen. Mom kept that recipe around here somewhere...

* * *

Ok, so it turns out making cookies isn't as easy as I thought it was. Apparently eggshells aren't supposed to be in the batter. Were Mom's always so runny? Who knew that flour wasn't as easy to just scoop up off the counter as bread crumbs?

Looking back, trying to make Frosty the Snowman out of flour was not a good idea...

"Percy? Is something burning?" Annabeth's voice carried from the living room.

"Er... no?" She came in anyway, nose lifted to the air. Her eyes widened when she took in the sight of the kitchen and her flour-covered boyfriend.

"What do you think you're doing?" She placed her fists on her hips and cocked her head in disapproval.

"Making cookies, duh." She sighed, and picked up an oven mitt from the counter. She bent and opened the stove to take out the cookies. Or should I say hockey pucks?

"You do realize that twenty minutes at 350 degrees is not the same as five minutes at 450 degrees?" One of her eyebrows was arched.

"Now you tell me..." She just shook her head and smiled.

"You are the most Seaweed Brained Seaweed Brain out there, aren't you?" I gave her my most winning smile.

"You know it." She chuckled and leaned against the counter.

"Pick up this mess. Your mom will be home any second." I got an evil idea...

"Whatever you say," I said, calmly sweeping as much flour as I could into the palm of my hand.

"Percy what are you-?" She got cut off with a face full of flour. Her entire face was pure white, except for her gray eyes, staring calmly at me.

"Oh you are so gonna get it, Jackson!" Swift as lightning she picked up an egg and cracked it over the top of my head.

"It's on, Chase!"

"Bring it!"

* * *

Long story short, Mom and Paul returned home from grocery shopping to find me and Annabeth laughing our heads off in the kitchen, both covered in multiple baking ingredients, hitting each other with rock hard cookies.

**A/N I warned you that it was awful, didn't I? I'll probably redo it later when my case of WB has ****_*poofed*_**** Until we meet again, my darlings  
~Dazed**


	4. Valentine's Day

**A/N Soooo sorry it's taken me so long to update! Busy week, I won't get into it. Anywhooo! Here is a one shot of the great and glorious Percabeth on Valentine's Day! In honor of the upcoming holiday... And yes, the timeline is completely off but hey, it's a fiction ;)**

* * *

**Percy POV**

"Grover, help me. Now." The old goat looked up from his early morning breakfast of tin cans.

"With...?" He prompted. My face fell into my hands.

"Tomorrow! Valentine's Day, my first one with Annabeth, ringing any bells?" His head bobbed, mouth still full of metal.

"You're clueless?" He guessed.

"Well obviously I'm asking for help because I know exactly what I'm doing." I let the sarcasm pour out of my mouth.

"Do you want my help or not, Perce?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, I surrender. Please, help me!" He smirked.

"Percy, it depends on the girl you are dating. Juniper likes romantic, mushy stuff. This year we're doing a picnic in the clearing by her tree under the stars with all vegan food. She'll love it!" Lucky duck, already knew exactly what to do. Annabeth and I had only been dating for a few weeks! I mean of course we'd been best friends for years, but that didn't exactly help me in the "dating" department.

"One thing I do know is that Annabeth doesn't like mushy lovey-dovey stuff like that." Grover rolled his eyes.

"Well _I _knew that, and I'm not her boyfriend!" He bleated, "That would be you, and _you_ should know this kind of stuff."

"Thanks for the bout of confidence, G-Man. Real helpful." He gave me a dry look.

"What would make Annabeth happy, Perce? What would she like for you to do?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be having this problem, now would I?" I asked. Grover sighed.

"Why don't I ask Juniper if she can talk to Annabeth?"

"Grover, you are officially my favorite satyr."

"Wasn't I always?"

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

"Grover put you up to this, didn't he?" Juniper's eye twitched. She'd just been asking me about what I might possibly want Percy to do for me for Valentine's Day. Could that be any more obvious?

"What?! Of course not..." Her voice got really high pitched and squeaky.

"Juniper..." I arched an eyebrow, and she spilled.

"Ok! Grover asked me to because Percy's freaking out about tomorrow." Even I'd been able to guess that. Percy had been acting funny all day. Hm... I could have some fun with this.

"Tell Grover..." I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

* * *

**Percy POV**

"She said I had to _what?!"_ Grover shook his head sadly.

"That's what she said."

"There's no way, that must be a mistake!"

"That's what Juniper said she said Percy!" I groaned, and rubbed the sides of my head.

"I should have just asked Katie for some flowers or something..."

"You have to do it! If that's what Annabeth would like." Grover said, but he was biting back a grin. I glared at him.

"This really isn't funny."

"It sort of is."

"I can't do that! The Stolls will never let me live it down!" Grover chuckled.

"Perce, you know you're gonna. This is Annabeth we're talking about." He was right. This was Annabeth. Of course I was gonna do it.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

Valentine's Day. Today's the day! I wonder if Percy will do it at breakfast, lunch, or dinner. Most likely breakfast, so that he can get it over with. Quick as the master bolt I threw on a pair of jeans and my Camp shirt and led my cabin to the dining pavilion.

It looked like the Aphrodite kids had gotten down to business earlier than usual. The entire camp was decked out in heart shaped decorations, and one of them was running around with a red and pink bow and arrow, chasing after the single people at camp. I hope those weren't real...

Percy was already at his table, looking kind of pale and sweaty. He flashed me a small grin when we walked in, which I returned with a wave.

Everyone had arrived and started eating before Percy actually stood up and went up to the front table. He whispered a couple of things to Chiron, who chuckled and nodded. At this point, every set of eyes was on my boyfriend. This was gonna be good.

He cleared his throat to get people's attention (Not that he needed to) and began speaking.

"Er... hey everyone..." His voice cracked, and a couple people snickered, "So... Happy Valentine's Day." He said. There were a couple of "Whoop's" from the Aphrodite table, but not much more, "Anyways, I'd like to... uh... I'd like to read... er... something... for my girlfriend, Annabeth." I smiled at him, and tried to hide my laughter.

Percy cleared his throat again, and then brought out a crumpled sheet of paper with a few lines scribbled on it.

"So uh... here goes..." He mumbled, a bit bitterly, "Annabeth. A is for Amazing architect, I won't even bother explaining that one." A light snicker ran around the room, "N is for Noble, because she's never scared to fight and win." A few whistle's and shouts here and there, "N is for nice, because she is. Way deep down..." That got a full laugh out of everyone, and an eye roll (with a smile) from me, "A is for aggressive, and I'm still not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing yet." I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Gods his face was so red! "B is for beautiful. So beautiful, that sometimes I wonder why you picked me." Aw, Percy.

"Because you're hot, Jackson!" A girl in the Aphrodite cabin yelled. I sent a glare in that direction, not bothering to hide the knife strapped to my waist. Suffice to say, they quieted down.

"Er thanks..." Percy mumbled. People were covering their mouths and positively shaking with held in laughter, "So anyways, uh... E is for exhaustive, because sometimes trying to figure out what she's thinking hurts my head." Connor and Travis fell of their seats trying not to laugh!

"And uh... T is for the world, because that's how much you mean to me." A collective aw went through the crowd, "And we both know how much that means," He said, smirking a little bit. This was true, the weight of the world is pretty heavy, "And H is for Hades, because that's where I would run and back just to keep you safe." Oh, Percy! I jumped up from my seat and threw my arms around my idiot boyfriend.

"I can't believe you actually did that!" I whispered in his ear.

"Of course I did! It's what you wanted, right?" He asked. I laughed, and shook my head.

"No, I was kidding! I didn't think you'd actually do it!" He grinned at me.

"Like I said, I'd run to Hades and back for you." And he had sort of. Mount Tam at least, which was just as dangerous.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Percy."

"Happy Valentine's Day. Now are you going to kiss me or do I had to read the poem again?" I laughed, but tilted my head to kiss him.

It wasn't underwater, but it was one of the best above-the-surface kisses of all time.


	5. Percy Lies to Annabeth

**A/N I said there would be some dramatic ones too now didn't I? This one you may all hate me for: PERCY CHEATING**

* * *

**Percy POV**

Girls, they never let up, do they?

"You promised!" She protested.

"I know, I know... but Annabeth would kill me if she found out!" I said. Guilt just might eat me alive! I'd never felt all that easy lying to Annabeth, and I certainly wasn't any good at it.

"What she doesn't know, won't hurt her." She widened her eyes and jutted out her bottom lip. Aw come on!

"That's not fair, you know I can't say no to that face!" Vidra smirked.

"Knew it!So that's a yes?" I groaned, and rubbed my forehead. I think I feel a migraine coming on...

"Yes, that's a yes." She squealed, threw her arms around my neck, and kissed my cheek.

"Yes! Ok, meet you here at ten, right?" She clarified.

"Ten?! At night?" She nodded.

"Well of course, nobody'll be there so late at night. And we certainly don't want anyone to see us, right?" She had a point.

"Ok, see you at ten."

* * *

What was I doing here? Annabeth's gonna _murder _me. Then she'll go back to Hades, bring me back to life, and murder me again!

Here I was, sitting in my car at ten at night. I'd lied to Annabeth and told her that I was doing some demigodly errands Chiron. Gods it had scared me when she'd insisted on coming with me. Luckily, Vidra's sister had come in at the just the right moment to distract Annabeth. Only me, Vidra, and her sister knew about these little nightly meetings.

The car door opening jolted me out of my not-so-deep thoughts.

"Hey," Vidra said breathlessly, "Sorry I'm late, the Athena cabin was out doing some research on some kind of night monster or something, so I had to hide for a little bit not to be seen."

"Maybe it's a sign that we shouldn't be doing this..." I said uneasily.

"We've been lucky so far."

"Luck only lasts so long..." Vidra looked at me, eyebrow raised in disapproval. She looked so much like her mother when she did that.

"Dad, come on. It's not that big a deal!"

"It's a big deal to your mother!"

"But you know mom, she'd get all control freaky and psycho. I'd rather have you teach me how to drive." She pouted, yet again. Ever since she was a little girl, I'd never been able to say no. It was a second fatal flaw of mine. I had that same problem with Vidra's sister, Silena.

"You do realize that she'll find out eventually. Mom's are strange like that, they know everything." Vidra nodded.

"Of course I know that! And it's twice as bad considering the fact that mom's half wisdom goddess." How had I never connected those dots before?

"Lets just get this lesson over with. You remember what I taught you yesterday?"

* * *

**A/N Fooled you there for a sec didn't I ;) I think I'll do a follow-up to this one, just to showcase a bit more Percabeth fluff**

**BTW- Vidra is dutch for water**


	6. Percy Lies to Annabeth PART 2

**A/N Just a follow up to the One shot before this one...**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I just don't get it. Why wouldn't my own _daughter_ want me to teach her how to drive? Wasn't it a rite of passage for a child to be taught the rules of the road? I do believe I, being a parent, get to be a part of that!

And here was my seaweed brained husband sneaking around behind my back, teaching her! And little Silena was in on it too! How they'd gotten a ten year old little girl to go along with this hair-brained scheme... I bet they'd bribed her with blue candy. She was like her dad when it came to blue food.

The door to cabin three creaked open. The Seaweed Brain himself tiptoed in, probably hoping not to wake me up. Midnight! He'd had my daughter out past midnight! She had archery in the morning! Ugh...

"Ahem," He jumped so high I was afraid he'd hit his hollow head on the ceiling when I turned on the light and crossed my arms, "Back so soon?" He blushed.

"Annabeth! I didn't think you'd be er... awake." I pursed my lips.

"The Athena cabin was doing some late night studying, and I was helping them out. I'd think _Vidra_ would have told you, considering the fact that she had to sneak _past _us." He froze.

"I can explain..."

"Save it, Silena spilled." He squinted his eyes shut.

"Please Lord Poseidon let this all be a nightmare..." He pleaded.

"My own daughter!" I stood up from the edge of the bed and started pacing the room in my sweats and tank top, "Why wouldn't she want me to help teach her how to drive?" Percy slumped, and set his jacket down on a chair.

"Where's Silena?" He asked, looking at her empty bed.

"She wanted to spend the night with Rachel in her cave. And I assume Vidra is in the Athena cabin?" He nodded. Every summer the four of us would come here to Camp Half-Blood. For the first few years, we'd all shared the Poseidon cabin, but the past few years both the girls liked to "have sleepovers" with the other campers.

"I cannot believe you would go behind my back and do something like this!" I spat.

"Wise Girl..."

"Don't you Wise Girl me!" I stopped my pacing to stand in front of him, "Do you even understand what you did? You were in cahoots! Turning my own two daughters against me!"

"Cahoots?" He bit his lip to stop himself from grinning.

"You're so immature."

"You know you find it charming."

"Not. In. The. Mood." I growled. He sighed and slumped his shoulders as he sat down on the edge of his old bunk.

"Look, she came to me about a week ago, and asked if I would teach her. She's fifteen, it's about time she learned. I figured it'd be ok. I didn't even realize you didn't know about it until after our first lesson!" Of course he didn't. When did he ever know anything?!

"And instead of telling me when you did find out, you decide to continue letting my teenage daughter stay out past midnight driving our car around an empty road _outside_ the borders, where any monster could come and get you!" He winced.

"Ok, that was stupid..." I sighed, and moved to stand in front of my sitting husband.

"My own _daughter_ didn't want me to teach her so badly, that she went behind my back to do it?" I whispered brokenly.

"Aw Annabeth," Percy reached out and wrapped his arms around my waist. He laid his head on my stomach and I gently ran my hands through his hair, "She loves you, you know she does. It's just... well, you know how you get." Of course I knew, but I wasn't about to admit it.

"Who says I can't change?" I felt Percy's smirk, "Wipe that grin off your face."

"I love you, really, I do. What guy jumps into Tartarus after a girl if he didn't love her?" I smiled and tugged his hair, "But can you honestly tell me that you wouldn't get frustrated when she made a mistake? You always say 'If you want something done right...'"

"You have to do it yourself." I finished.

"Exactly. And Vidra learning to drive isn't really something you can do for yourself, now is it? I, on the other hand, am pretty level-headed when it comes to this sort of thing." Ok, he had a point.

"It still wasn't right for you guys to sneak around behind my back. And to bribe Silena!" He sighed and looked up at me in shame.

"The nosy little kid found out! I had to give her something to get her help."

"Did it have to be candy? She's going to get cavities, Percy!"

"I could have given her coffee." I just stared at him.

"You're not funny."

"Love you too, Wise Girl." I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help my smile.

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asked, widening his eyes.

"Oh no you don't, the puppy dog face may work on you, but I have an iron will." Oh great, there's that glint in his eyes...

"Mmhm, I'm sure you do." He said and pulled me into his lap. Percy hugged me tight around the waist and set his chin on my shoulder.

"Don't try this with me, Percy. I'm still mad." He kissed my shoulder.

"Mmhm..."

"Perseus Jackson, I'm not afraid to use my dagger on you."

"But you won't," He kissed my neck, "Because you forgive me."

"I never said that," But he had me rethinking...

"Annabeth," He stared at me with his bright, green eyes. He stretched his neck up to firmly press his lips to mine, "I love you." He said seriously, then kissed me again, "And you should forgive me."

"Considering it..." He grinned at me and then leaned in for yet another kiss, "Ok, I give. You're forgiven." I relented.

"Iron will," He scoffed.

"Vidra still isn't off the hook!"

"Yes dear, whatever you say."


	7. Visiting Annabeth's Family

**A/N I really suck at updating, apparently. Sorry! I don't really have an excuse, I've just had homework and stuff. I'll try to update faster! Anyways this one shot takes place between Lost Hero and Last Olympian.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

"There's no way, Annabeth. There is absolutely no way!" I protested. Annabeth pouted.

"Oh come on, Percy. You've met him before, you know."

"That was different. We weren't dating, and it was a life or death situation." I considered that, "Oh wait, nevermind. This is a life or death situation too, but this time it's _my_ life or death!" Annabeth squeezed my hand.

"Please Percy? He really wants me to come home for Thanksgiving, and asked if you would come along." Annabeth and I were sitting in her dorm, and she was still trying to get me to go with her to San Francisco for Thanksgiving. You'd think after an hour and a half she would have given up.

"But what about _my_ parents? I can't just pack up and leave them on a holiday, my mom will kill me!"

"My dad said that they could come with us." Annabeth said smugly. Oh Hades... "Face it, Percy. You're going whether you like it or not."

* * *

Since we booked our flight so late, me and Annabeth got seats in the way back of the plane, and Mom and Paul got their seats in the way front. My stomach was turning even before the plane started moving. Annabeth put a hand on my cheek.

"It's ok, Percy. I told you, I got Zeus to grant you safe passage this time if I promised to put cable TV in his throne on Olympus. It'll be ok." I just looked at her.

"Even if I live through this flight, how am I supposed to survive a weekend with your parents?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It's only a couple of days, Percy. We've survived worse."

"Says you!"

"Perseus Jackson!" Annabeth hissed as a flight attendant walked by, "If you're going to complain this much the entire weekend, well then maybe I should just go and turn this plane around!" And she could do that, I'd seen her land a helicopter before. She crossed her arms and turned her head to look out the window at the ground a few hundred feet below us. I groaned inwardly before I reached over, turned her chin, and kissed her.

"No more complaining the entire weekend. Promise." Annabeth smiled at me.

"Thank you, Percy. It means a lot."

* * *

Their house had changed quite a bit since I'd last been here. There weren't deadly Legos strewn around the floor, and instead of cookies it smelled like turkey, potatoes, all the stuff you'd normally eat on Thanksgiving.

"Annabeth!" Frederick Chase came up out of nowhere and walked over to greet his daughter.

"Hi Dad," She said, hugging him back awkwardly. She'd said that things between them were getting better, and it looked like they were off to a pretty good start.

"Hello Annabeth," Helen, her stepmother, said kindly with a slight smile.

"Hello Helen," She answered back. I was probably the only one who noticed the small edge to her voice.

"Ah, Percy." Frederick said, turning to look at me, "How are you?" His eyes were slightly narrowed as he looked at me. Not in a mean way, but more like he was analyzing me... kind of creepy actually.

"I've been good, Mr. Chase." His lips turned up in a polite smile.

"Call me Frederick."

* * *

"Percy? Can I talk to you for a minute before dinner?" _Hades no!_

"Sure," I followed Annabeth's father outside to their porch. He sat in one of the wicker chairs, and gestured for me to take the one next to him. Nothing is scarier then having to talk to your girlfriend's dad alone. I'd rather fight Kronos a second time!

"Percy, you've recently began dating my daughter." He started. I gulped.

"Um... yes." I answered. He clasped his fingers together.

"I just wanted to say that if my daughter had to date anyone," He looked up at me, "I'm glad it's you." Relief washed over me, and I was able to breathe again.

"Really?" Frederick nodded.

"You'd risk your life for her, and you have on several occasions." He chuckled, "I know you'll take good care of her. Annabeth's a handful, and I wish you luck." I grinned at him.

"Thank you, Frederick." He smiled.

"So... Percy. Do I hear wedding bells in the future?"


	8. Percy's Death

**A/N And now... sadness :(**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

The war was over. After months without Percy, all that tension with the Romans, the quest, Arachne... Tartarus... I shook my head to get rid of the memories. It didn't matter anymore. Camp Half-Blood survived.

About halfway through the battle, the Romans caught on to the fact that we were actually on their side. Things would still be tense for a little while, considering our varying backgrounds and teaching techniques. In the long run, things would work though. I know it will.

I have to find Percy.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" Travis Stoll came running up to me. He was covered in golden dust and dirt, and the side of his face had a long gash running down to his neck, "You need to hurry, it's Percy!" My heart dropped cold into my stomach. I hadn't seen him since the fighting began.

Travis ran towards the beach with me hot on his heels. There was a crowd of survivors standing in a crowd on the shore. I pushed past Travis and elbowed my way through.

At the edge of the water, Chiron stood behind Will Solace, who was bent over a body that was lying half in the water.

There was a tiny bald patch above his ear where the hair had been pulled out. His legs were bent at an odd angle, and blood caked his clothing. The skin on his face was pale, and his sea green eyes were closed.

"Oh Percy," I breathed and fell to my knees by his head. His eyes squinted open to look at me.

"Annabeth," He croaked, "Are you ok?" I almost laughed.

"Better than you." I said. I blinked and a tear came out. I watched his hand twitch towards me. I reached out and gently took his hand so that he didn't have to lift it.

"Annabeth," He whispered, "tell my mom..." I shook my head and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Don't say that." I said softly, "Don't think like that. You're going to be fine." I said. Denial was setting in. He swallowed, and winced.

"I'm not... I can't..." He coughed and blood splattered his shirt. Percy laid his head back down in my lap, "This is it, Annabeth." My vision blurred. When I blinked, the tears fell down onto his face.

"No, no Percy please." My voice cracked, "Please don't."

"Why don't we all go to the amphitheater, hm?" Chiron suggested to the crowd around us. I'd almost forgotten they were there. Will straightened up, and patted my shoulder as he passed. Within a minute, we were alone again.

"Percy you can't leave me." I begged, "Don't leave me yet." He weakly lifted his arm and brushed his fingers on my cheek. I held his hand there.

"It's ok. You'll be ok." He choked out. I shook my head stubbornly.

"No I won't." I said, feeling like a toddler, "I can't. Not without you." More tears fell on Percy's face. They mixed with his own.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. I bent down and pressed my lips to his forehead.

"Be there for my mom." He asked, "Don't let her shut down." I nodded.

"Of course."

"You can't either, Annabeth." Percy tried to say it firmly, but he was too weak, "You can't fall apart. Camp needs you now more than ever." I knew he was right, but I just didn't want to believe it.

"I love you, Percy. I always will." Percy's lips turned up at the corners.

"Love you too, Annabeth." I pressed my lips to his one more time. For a moment, his grip on my hand tightened. Then it went slack.

And he was gone.

* * *

"You can't do this, Annabeth." Grover said once again.

"I don't care."

"It's too dangerous!"

"I've been through worse."

"He won't help you!"

"He has to!" I shouted, "He's the one that took Percy in the first place!" Grover frowned and put an arm around my shoulders.

"You can't go ask Hades to give back Percy." He said gently, "Once someone's dead, they can't come back." I flinched when he said dead.

"People also don't just come out of Tartarus alive. People don't just defeat the Minotaur with their bare hands when they're twelve. People don't hold up the weight of the world! This is Percy we're talking about, Grover!" Oh great, I'm crying again. I've been doing that a lot this past week.

Grover didn't answer me. He just sat there and comforted me, like usual.

After a little while, Grover spoke again.

"Let's go talk to Nico."

* * *

They were whispering, but it wasn't too hard to hear what they were saying.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? It might just make her even more depressed." Nico whispered as he poured more rootbeer into the hole.

"She needs closure. I think talking to Percy one more time should do the trick." Grover hissed back. Nico sighed, and started chanting.

Hundreds of blue figures gathered at the hole we'd made in the middle of the forest. It was right next to the creek. I was hoping the water might draw Percy out if the soda didn't work.

A single form stepped out from the rest, and stooped to drink from the pit. The blue wisps solidified into a boy. Dark hair, shining eyes, and a troublemaker smirk that made my insides melt.

"Percy?" I asked in a small voice. He chuckled.

"The one and only." Oh boy, here comes the waterworks.

"Percy I- I-" I stuttered, not being able to find the right words to say. Percy smiled sadly.

"I know, Annabeth." Grover and Nico slunk away into the shadows to leave us alone. He dug his hands into his pockets and shuffled his feet nervously.

"I mis you." I said, "Life sucks without you around to mess things up." I teased. Percy laughed a little bit.

"I wish I could say that life in Elysium's amazing and worth it, but I'd be lying." He shrugged, "It's not the same without someone there to be with you."

"You could always beg Hades to bring you back." I suggested hopefully. Percy smiled wryly.

"That's not how it works, Wise Girl." He whispered, "Otherwise I'd be standing here with my arms around you, instead of floating in front of you." I sniffed and wiped my nose.

"I'm miserable, Percy."

"I know," He sighed, "Nico told me." Percy reached out a hand and rested it an inch away from my cheek, "You can't do this to yourself. It's not healthy." He said, "You can't dwell on me forever."

"Who says?" I asked stubbornly. Percy chuckled.

"Annabeth," He said softly, "you have to move on at some point. You're going to live for a long, long time. I don't want you to grow old by yourself."

"I'll have Grover, and Nico, and Thalia..." Percy cocked his head.

"Grover who ages slower than you, Thalia who doesn't even age, and Nico who's almost never around?"

"There are other campers..." I said weakly.

"Annabeth," Percy scolded, and I hung my head, "You wouldn't want me to wallow in my own depression if the roles were reversed, would you?"

"Well actually..." Percy raised a skeptic eyebrow, "No, no I wouldn't."

"I'm not saying you have to get married or anything if you don't want to, but you can't just be alone forever." As much as I hated this, he was right.

"I love you." I said through tears. Percy smiled at me.

"I'll meet you in Elysium." He whispered with a wink.


	9. Sharing Strength

**A/N Two in one night I am on FIRE baby! Then again I haven't written in this story in months... and it took my a week and a half to update another story of mine... oh whatever! Judge me if you will! Anyways, this is just a little something I was thinking about, decided to write it. One is Annabeth holding the world, the other is Percy in the Styx (I can't remember the exact wording so I'm improvising, adding some touches here and there ;) )  
**Italics=Annabeth  
**Bold=Percy**

* * *

****_This is going to crush me. This is how I'm going to die: being crushed by the weight of the world._

**Everything's burning. I can feel myself crumbling away into nothing.**

_My mind's turning to mush. I can barely breathe. Oh gods, I can't do this!_

**This was a mistake. This was a bad idea. Now we're all going to die. **

_I hear a voice in my head. A male voice.  
_"_Just hand on, Annabeth!"_

**Suddenly, there's a laugh above me.  
"What do you think you're doing, Seaweed Brain?"**

_It's Percy's voice._

**It's Annabeth's voice.**

_"I'm coming, Annabeth, I'm coming for you!" He called to me. I closed my eyes, and I could see him running towards me._

**I looked up at the surface, and there she is. Annabeth's standing on the dock above me, her hair tucked into her Yankees cap (which is weird, because that means she should be invisible).**

_I can see Percy kneel down beside me. He places his hands on mine, where they hold the world. His bright green eyes are right in front of me.  
"Don't give up yet, Annabeth." He said to me, "I'm right here to help you. We can do this. Together." _

**"Here, take my hand." She reached down into the water, offering me her hand. I stretched my arm up, and gripped her like a lifeline. **

_Percy grit his teeth, and pushed. The weight fell from my shoulders and I tumbled down to the floor. My eyes shot open, and I saw Artemis standing above me, the weight now moved to her shoulders. _

**She pulled, and I tumbled onto the shore of the River Styx. **


	10. Sick Percy

**A/N- So this is just a little cliche story. Well, this is a "cliche's quest"! So I certainly hope it's cliche! But anyways, I now present the classic... drum roll please... Percy's sick and whiny! **

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I know I shouldn't be bored. In fact, I've got more work on my plate than most teenagers my age do. Olympus wasn't built in a day after all! Normally on Fridays I had class during the day, and then I would come back to my dorm and work on my designs. Unfortunately for me (and yes, I realize I am probably the only teenager on the planet who says this) class is cancelled today.

To make matters worse, the teachers didn't tell us there wasn't school today until I was already up and out the door. 6 am and nothing to do.

My roommate, Haley, was down in the common room at another party. She invited me to come down, but after the last time... well, I'd rather stay in my room.

Of course, after three hours of Olympus work I had to stop. I love my work, but everyone needs a break once in a while. So now I'm just lying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"A-Annabeth?" A hoarse voice sounded beside my head. I shot up and saw Percy's head floating next to my bed.

"Perce?" I rubbed my eyes, "Aren't you in school?" I asked through Iris-Message. He sneezed, and went into a coughing fit. Poor Percy's nose was bright red, his face was blotchy, sweat was beading on his forehead, and there were tissues thrown around the room behind him.

"Too sick." He groaned, "Can you come over? My mom had to leave for the day."

Ok... so maybe this wasn't how I _wanted_ to spend my day. But it was a lot better than laying around doing nothing.

"I'll be over in a couple minutes." He smiled at me, then I swiped my hand through the message.

* * *

I figured Percy wouldn't really want to get up and answer the door, so I just used the extra key under the mat.

"Annabeth, is that you?" Percy whispered from the couch. He'd made himself into a burrito of blankets. I maneuvered my way around the dirty tissues on the ground to his side.

"No, it's Zeus." I rolled my eyes, "How are you feeling?" He sneezed.

"Awful." He whimpered. I knelt down beside him and felt his forehead.

"Mmm, you feel warm. I'll go get you some medicine." I said, standing up.

"Annabeeeeth." He whined, "Can I have a kiss?" I wrinkled my nose.

"But you're sick, I have a meeting on Olympus tomorrow!" Percy's bottom lip jutted out like a five year old.

"Please? I don't feel good." Wow, he sounded like a five year old too. I sighed.

"Fine," I bent down and lightly kissed his forehead. He rewarded me with a cheesy grin.

"Thank you, Wise Girl." He said. I lightly slapped his arm as I walked to their bathroom. Knowing Percy, I'd have a problem getting him to take his medicine.

And I was right. He clamped his mouth shut the second I came into the room with a bottle of cough syrup and some pills that would help with the fever.

"Open up." I instructed. He shook his head. I perched on the side of the couch next to him, "You need to take your meds, Percy." Again, he shook his head and grunted a no. Instead of wasting my time arguing with him, I set it down on the coffee table.

Having a strategic mind definitely comes in handy at times like these. I leaned over and ran my fingers through his hair. Percy knew me too well, and he knew I was up to something, but I don't think he cared.

"Percy," I said lowly, "if you don't take your medicine, you won't get better. And if you don't get better, then I'm afraid I'm never gonna be able to kiss you again." He rolled his eyes, calling my bluff. I sat up with a smirk.

"Your loss, Seaweed Brain." I could almost see the gears in his brain turning.

"Fine, you win." He grumbled miserably. Proudly, I poured the cough syrup.

"Plug your nose and swallow." I instructed. Percy pinched his nose and swallowed the syrup.

"Bleh! Oh, ew!" Percy gagged, but he got it down.

"Good boy, now take your pills." I held out my palm with two little white capsules.

"My throat hurts, I can't swallow them." He whispered.

"If you can talk then you can swallow." I reasoned, "Now take them." Percy glared at me, but took the pills anyways. I smiled in triumph.

"Don't look so smug, I'm too sick." He coughed. I put my palm on his sweaty cheek comfortingly.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" I asked, "Juice? Soup? More tissues?"

"Yeah, can you rub this stuff on my chest?" He reached for a small plastic tub on the table.

"Isn't that kind of weird? I mean what if your mom walks in?" He blushed a little. Way to go, Annabeth, way to make this a lot more awkward than it needs to be.

"Er... I uh... um..." He started stuttering and blushing even more.

"Um, nevermind." I said, taking the jar from him, "Take off your shirt." His cherry red turned to firetruck red as he discarded his t-shirt. I smiled sheepishly at him as I spread the gel on his chest. He took a deep breath.

"Thanks." I wiped my hand on a tissue and capped the jar.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain." I said. He reached and blew his nose in another tissue.

"Annabeth? Can you make me some soup?" He asked.

"Sure, be right back."

* * *

"It's too salty!" He complained for the third time.

"Percy, this is the third soup I've made. Your taste buds are off."

"But Annabeeeeth!" He whined, "I want soup!"

"Your mouth doesn't!" He pursed his lips stubbornly, "Why don't I make you some tea?" He snorted.

"Gross! Old people drink tea." I raised an eyebrow.

"Your mom drinks tea." His eyes widened.

"Don't tell her I said that." I rolled my eyes at him, and set the soup down on the coffee table.

"Why don't you take a nap? Sleep is good for you." Percy groaned and grumbled.

"I don't want to sleep!" He crossed his arms stubbornly. I held back my urge to slap him.

"Percy, you need rest." I said calmly, but my eye was twitching.

"Well then rest with me." He reached up and grabbed my hand, trying to pull me down. Despite myself, I smiled.

"If I do, will you finally sleep?" He nodded meekly. I shoved him to the side and laid down next to him. Percy wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my neck. I reached down and pulled the blanket over both of us.

"Hey Annabeth?" Percy whispered.

"What?"

"I love you." I smiled, and reached back to pat his head.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for getting me sick."


End file.
